Over Playgrounds and Rooftops
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Harry still remembers. [Mild slash of the HarryDraco persuasion]


Harry Potter never figured out how exactly he came to be living with Draco Malfoy in a flat in London, but he hadn't ever cared to really question it. It was another one of their Sunday afternoons, the ones where Draco was lost in his own reverie reading old novels he liberated from Malfoy Manor and Harry was bored out of his mind watching the blond reading his novels.

"You know Draco, I still remember."

Draco's head perked up, "You still remember what?"

"How you looked that afternoon."

A smile graced Draco's features, "Do you?"

"Of course I do. It was only me and you after all."

Draco closed his book and he laughed lightly, "Funny, that is. We had the whole afternoon free and we were the only two that thought of relaxing by the lake."

"Yeah, I still don't understand why nobody else was out there, it was a gorgeous day."

"That day was a strange day, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded at the blond, "Indeed it was. How did we manage not to kill each other that afternoon anyway?"

"No idea, we still "hated" each other then, didn't we?"

Harry furrowed his brow, "I think we did."

"I don't think we ever actually hated each other."

"You know what? Neither do I."

Draco laughed again, "Anyway, what did I look like?"

Harry grinned, "I remember that your hair was all spread out 'round your head like some sort of halo. You had your robes splayed out beneath you like a blanket, your tie was hanging loosely around your neck and your shirtsleeves were rolled up to your elbows."

"Well, hell, you were in the same state, Potter. Though I can distinctly remember you had your shirt open and your trouser legs rolled up to your knees. Oh, and your shoes were off and your socks were tucked inside of them."

"What can I say? It was such a warm afternoon." Harry laughed, "I remember you complaining about how hot it was. You weren't complaining to me exactly, just thinking out loud I guess, but you were such a prat."

'_Merlin it's bloody scorching out!' huffed Draco to nobody in particular. He pulled his robe off and smoothed it out on the ground and then rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, laying himself down atop of his makeshift blanket._

_Harry popped an eye open, 'God, Malfoy, what are you complaining about?'_

'_Stuff it, Potter. It's not my fault I'm not used to the sun.'_

'_Yes it is you vampire, you spend way too much time in the Dungeons. You ought to get out in the sun more.'_

_Draco propped himself up on his elbow and eyed the raven-haired boy, 'I would if you and your friends weren't out here all the time being obnoxious.'_

'_Obnoxious? We're just being kids and having fun, Malfoy. You should try it sometime.'_

'_Isn't that what I'm doing now?'_

'_I don't know, is it? Are you having fun complaining to me about how hot it is?'_

'_No, not really.'_

'_Then no, you are not having fun.'_

'_Fine, if I go and have a swim in the Black Lake do you suppose I'll have fun then?'_

'_No, but I'll sure as hell have fun watching you try and avoid the Giant Squid.'_

_Draco stood up angrily and pulled his shirt off over his head and sat back down to remove his shoes and trousers, 'You know what? I don't care. I'm burning up and I figure I can just hex the Giant Squid if he bothers me.'_

_Harry looked over at Draco, 'You're really going in there?'_

'_No, Potter, I just took my clothes off for nothing.'_

_Harry shrugged, 'Alright, I'll join you then.'_

'_What?'_

'_No sense in just staying over here if I can actually watch you flail around in the water up close.'_

_Draco narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor, 'Sod you, Potter. Sod. You.'_

Draco laughed, "Did I really say sod you?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh God, how juvenile of me," said Draco slightly disgusted with his adolescent self.

"Yeah, quite. I can't believe we just left our trousers by the shore."

"Now that I think about it I can't either."

"Do you remember what happened next?"

_Draco gingerly poked his big toe into the water, sighing happily at the cool temperature._

'_Is it cold?' asked Harry, stepping up next to the blond._

'_Why don't you see for yourself,' said Draco, giving Harry a good shove causing the brunette to splash clumsily into the lake._

'_Draco Malfoy you prat!'_

'_Cold, Potter?'_

_Harry grinned mischievously and swam closer to Draco and pulled on the Slytherin's legs causing Draco's entire body to become immersed in the chilly water._

_Draco swam to the surface and took a deep breath when his head broke the water. 'Potter, I am going to kill you for that!'_

_Harry laughed, 'Like you can catch me,' said Harry and he took off, Draco on his heels._

_The blond managed to catch Harry and he placed his hands on the brunette's head and pushed the boy underneath the water. He relinquished his weight from the top of Harry's head and allowed the boy some air._

'_I hate you, Malfoy!' shouted Harry when he broke the surface._

_Draco rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, sure you do.'_

_An idea struck Harry like lightning and he submersed himself in the water and quickly swam toward the blond's floating form. _

'_Potter?' questioned Draco nervously. Draco let out a squeak of surprise when he felt something around his legs and pulled him beneath the water._

_Harry heard Draco's muffled voice through the water and locked his arms around Draco's legs and pulled Draco down below. He saw Draco flailing indignantly and he had to return to the surface to let out his guffaw._

'_You should have seen your face, Malfoy!'_

'_That was _not _fair, Potter!'_

'_Shut up, what's there to be fair about? We're just having fun.'_

_Draco was about to retort but promptly shut his mouth as he realized that yes, he was having fun messing around with Potter in the lake._

'_Fine!' Draco paddled his way over to Harry and floated onto his back and kicked water into Harry's face._

_Harry attempted to wipe the water away from his face and splashed Draco back, 'You prick.'_

'_Hey! No need for the name calling you pillock.'_

_Harry laughed, 'You're a moron, Malfoy.' The raven-haired boy made his way over to Draco and he floated on his back next to Draco._

_Draco followed the action and began to float, too. 'You know what, Potter? I don't get why we don't like each other. You really aren't such a git after all.'_

'_Thanks? But yeah, you're not such a horrible bloke yourself.'_

"I remember how our fingers almost touched a few times when we were floating and talking on the lake," said Draco, wistfully.

"Yeah, it was… nice."

"Damn, but do you remember when the Giant Squid came out to play with us?"

"How could I forget? You only shrieked so loud I thought you'd been AK'd."

'_Harry, stop touching my legs.'_

'_What are you talking about? I am _not _touching you.'_

'_Then what the hell is?'_

_Harry's eyes widened to the size of tea saucers and Draco squinted his eyes and saw slimy tentacles wriggling against his legs and he _screeched.

'_Oh my _God, _Potter, get me _out _of here!'_

_Harry laughed and pushed at Draco's shoulders to get the Slytherin to swim, 'Go, then!'_

_The two boys swam as fast as they could and by the time they got to their clothes they were panting and out of breath._

'_Blech, I can't believe that thing actually touched me!' shouted Draco, sinking down onto his robe._

_Harry laughed again, 'You got fondled by the Giant Squid!'_

'_Potter, if you tell _anyone_ I swear on Merlin that I will hex you into oblivion.'_

'_Don't worry, Draco, I won't tell a soul.'_

"I still haven't told anybody you know."

"Yeah, I know."

_Their blood beat faster in their veins as they scooted their robes closer to each other so they wouldn't have to shout across the few meters that had originally separated their belongings. They each could feel the others heartbeat across the grass. _

_Draco could see the top of the Giant Squid's head above the top of the water, 'I hate you, you slimy thing, you.'_

'_Whoa, no need to talk about me like that.'_

_Draco eyed Harry, 'What? No, I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about that _thing _that didn't fondle me when we were in the lake.'_

_Harry snorted, 'You got touched by the Giant Squid.'_

'_Don't you even dare, Harry.'_

'_I won't.'_

_The two boys talked well into the afternoon. Both Draco and Harry were leaning up on their elbows and facing each other as the day just barely started to become night. _

_Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry's lips as the Gryffindor talked, he felt himself leaning closer into Harry and then Harry's lips were still._

'_Draco?'_

_Draco opened his eyes to a slightly confused Harry, 'Hm?'_

'_What are you doing?'_

'_Sorry,' replied the Slytherin, 'I just couldn't hear you.'_

"You should have asked me for it, Draco"

"Asked you for what?"

"You should have just asked me for _it._"

Draco coughed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I would have been brave."

"I'm not doubting your courage, Potter. It just wouldn't have been right. You probably would have said no, then, anyway."

"How could I have said no?"

"I know it, you just _would _have."

"I would not have said no."

"Yes you would have."

"No, I wouldn't have. I've always been attracted to you Draco; whether it was because you infuriated me or because I was attracted to you physically. However, in that moment, I felt connected to you in such a way that I would not have objected to your advances if you'd asked me."

The blond opened his mouth to retort but Harry cut him off, "I should have just kissed you by the water. I mean, why not? Since then I've gone with you wherever you wanted; to Greece, to Italy, to Spain. And five years later, here we are, still living with each other in a flat in London, and absolutely _nothing _has happened between us."

Harry was silent for a moment and then he started up again his voice a whisper, "Do you know that I couldn't stop thinking about you for an entire year after we left Hogwarts? Hell every park bench screamed your name, it was ridiculous. I couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened; really, Draco, our love could have soared over playgrounds and rooftops if you would have just asked me to kiss you on that afternoon."

Draco remembered what had happened after Draco pulled away from his and Harry's almost kiss.

_A disappointed expression crossed Harry's face as Draco backed off a few centimeters and blamed his closeness on being unable to hear. They talked for a little while longer until the sun had settled and Harry said, 'We should be getting inside, classes and all tomorrow.'_

'_Right,' replied Draco, standing up and beginning to pull on his clothing._

_Harry smiled sadly at Draco and he, too, began putting his clothing back on._

_Draco frowned when he couldn't find his tie, 'You haven't seen my tie have you?'_

'…_No,' lied Harry, 'it was lying on top of your shirt the last time I saw it.'_

_Draco shrugged, 'Oh well, I have others.'_

_Harry sighed and bent down to pull on his shoes and then he stood, watching Draco as the blond tugged on his own shoes. The raven-haired boy grabbed his robe and slung it over his shoulder and Draco grabbed his and folded it over his arm._

'_Well, Harry, today was… interesting,' said Draco as they stood together in the Entrance Hall, 'I'll see you.'_

'_Yeah, see you.'_

Draco frowned, "Whatever did happen to my tie? I never found it…"

"I kept your tie," fessed up Harry.

Draco stifled a smile, "You did?"

"Yes," said Harry, blushing, "I still have it." The brunette held out his hand and called _Accio Draco's tie _and the silver and green striped silk flew into his palm. He tossed it over to Draco and the blond looked down at the accessory, amazed.

"I can't believe you kept it for so long."

"Neither can I. I don't really know why I took it in the first place," Harry shrugged, "I guess just to remind myself of what could have been."

Harry hadn't really noticed when Draco had walked over to the armchair he was sitting in and sat on the arm.

"It still can be," said Draco.

Harry looked up at Draco, flabbergasted and Draco touched his cheek.

"Will you?"

Harry grinned at Draco, "How can I say no?"

Draco smiled at Harry and Harry's beautiful green eyes lit up behind his spectacles. Harry tilted his head and Draco did the same though in the opposite direction. They both closed their eyes and Harry licked his moistened his lips before leaning into the blond. Draco parted his lips as he leaned into Harry and he felt excitement spark through his body when he felt Harry's breath against his lips. And their lips met, Draco's top lip softly held between Harry's and he hadn't felt anything so sweet in his entire life. Their lips stayed locked for a few moments, neither trying to deepen or quicken the kiss, both savoring the feel of soft lips against soft lips. Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder and the other slid along his waist and held onto his hip as their lips relaxed and each man pulled away. Draco's face flushed lightly when Harry smiled at him, though he offered the same satisfied smile back.

Draco slid off of the arm of the chair that they were sharing and fell gently into Harry's lap. He wrapped both of his arms around Harry's neck and whispered against his ear, "You really _should _have kissed me by the water."


End file.
